


Happy Cats and Grumpy Bears

by psychomachia



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Costumes, Family Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: It's amazing the power the Kirishima family has to make Yokozawa do anything for them.





	Happy Cats and Grumpy Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).

A pair of cat ears greets him.

They're not Sora's.

Yokozawa immediately slams the door shut. Perhaps, if he just turns around and goes back...

But it's too late and the door opens a few seconds later.

“Yokozawa!” Kirishima is smiling his usual stupid smile, but this time, there's fluffy white ears on top of his head. “We've been waiting!”

It's unusual for him to get home earlier than Kirishima, but then it's also not usual for his boyfriend? Lover? (Yokozawa refuses to quantify this statement) to have – are those whiskers painted on his face?

He'll just sleep at the office tonight.

There's the sound of smaller running feet and a cry of “Oniichan!” that stops him from turning around. It's Hiyori, looking far more adorable than her father in a pair of pink kitty ears. “We're dressed up as cats!”

“Nyaa.” Yokozawa narrows his eyes as Kirishima pulls him into the apartment. “Hiyori's school had dress up today.”

“Now I'm like Sora.” Hiyori is beaming as she gently pets the sleeping cat, who purrs contentedly.

“Yes, you are.” He can't help but pat her on the head. She is pretty cute even if her father--

A horrible thought occurs to Yokozawa because he knows Kirishima too well and this is the type of situation where... “Did you expect me to wear a pair of ears too?” he says, glaring at the man who's still smiling happily as he watches them.

“Oh, no.” Kirishima nods. “It wouldn't look right on you at all.”

That's surprisingly considerate of him. “I see.”

Kirishima whips out a fuzzy brown headband from behind his back. “Everyone knows you're a grumpy bear!”

“Kirishima.” His tone is warning.

And then Hiyori looks up at him. “Please?”

Yokozawa bows his head, already giving into the inevitable.

* * *

“Yokozawa.”

He's already closed his eyes, so he just grunts at Kirishima and keeps them firmly shut. Hiyori already went to sleep, contentedly smiling at the kiss on her forehead.

The less said about the rest of the evening the better, but if she's had a good time, that's all that matters.

“Yokozawa.” The voice is purring now.

There's something soft and fluffy at his face and Yokozawa whips his eyes open. “I thought I told you to get rid of--”

Kirishima's got the cat ears back on, but that's all he's wearing. .

“Kirishima,” he says firmly. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Well, it's a waste to just use them for a few hours? Besides, this kitty's been a bad, bad--”

Yokozawa plucks the ears off his head and tosses them aside. “Do we really need these? Aren't the two of us enough?”

Kirishima smiles gently. “I guess so.” He bends to kiss Yokozawa deeply. Yokozawa cups a hand around Kirishima's head, pulls him in closer.

They break the kiss, panting. “But you did look adorable,” Kirishima adds. “And Hiyori and I had a lot of fun with you.”

Yokozawa looks away. He knows he's turning red. “Idiot,” he says. “You don't have to get me into a costume just to play.”

“Maybe I liked how you looked in those ears.” Kirishima's breath is hot in his ear. “Maybe I liked thinking of how this grumpy wild bear who terrifies so many can be such a cute teddy bear at home.”

“Shut up,” he says, lets Kirishima's hands wander down his body, go lower to his—ah. Yokozawa arches as deft fingers cup him. Kirishima's mouth follows his hands, hot and possessive. He licks down Kirishima's chest, nips gently at a nipple, causing Yokozawa to make an embarrassing little whine which he will deny to the end of his days.

“And just think, no one else gets to see this side of you. Just me.”

He's always known Kirishima to be far more serious underneath his sunny facade. The man didn't get to where he is by being an idiot, even if he sometimes plays at one. “Just you,” he agrees. Someday, he thinks he'll admit to more.

Kirishima will wait for him to say the words.

But he won't wait for anything else. His movements are more frantic now, hands gripping tightly at Yokozawa's shoulders. Yokozawa waits for the familiar burn, eased by Kirishima's usual preparations, but it's nice to feel the pain.

The most important things in life don't come without a little bit of it.

* * *

The next morning is fairly normal. Kirishima makes coffee, Yokozawa brushes Hiyori's hair, and mercifully, the cat ears are nowhere to be seen. Kirishima steals a quick kiss when Hiyori's not looking and Yokozawa almost elbows him.

Pretty soon, she'll figure out their actual relationship and that's not really a conversation Yokozawa's looking forward to having. Not because he thinks Hiyori will be angry or judge them, but because she'll wonder why they didn't tell her sooner.

Because I love you and I love your father and I don't want to lose either one of you, especially if you realize just how much trouble I really am.

Yokozawa shakes his head. Not yet. He still has time.

The elevator opens and he steps out. He has to check in with a few of the editors on their sales figures, and he can't be thinking about these things.

Masamune's already at his desk. He's staring at his phone intently.

“Masamune,” he says. Maybe he's checking in with one of his writers. Hopefully, it's not just him fixating on something Onodera sent him because even if he has grudgingly accepted that Masamune has inexplicably chosen him, it doesn't mean Onodera gets to have a free pass into his life.

He's still earning his way back.

Masamune looks up at him. “Not bad,” he says. “I'm surprised he managed to get you to wear those.”

“What?”

Masamune holds up his phone. There's a picture on it.

He's going to kill Kirishima.


End file.
